


I have a big head and little arms

by Pythia (anroisin)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, G-rated D/s, M/M, and Jason "next time look at me when I'm talking to you" Grace is the perfect person to rein him in, and Percy is the brattiest brat who ever bratted, and there's really not enough jercy in the world, because I have a huge weakness for foils, kinky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anroisin/pseuds/Pythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I look like a t-rex. Rawr!” He wiggles his arms in a completely futile attempt to look threatening. The fact that he’s on his knees only makes him look more harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have a big head and little arms

**Author's Note:**

> I literally banged this out within the last half an hour--because Percy is ridiculous and Jason totally loves it. I figure they're about 21 and 22 here, respectively. Oh, I got the idea from a similar tie my friend/part-time dom put me in, although I went puppy rather than t-rex and I didn't hit my head when I fell over. And she didn't use me as a footstool because she was amused by watching me attempt to get around. XD

“Hey, Jason?”   
  
“Yes, Percy.”

“Did you do this on purpose?”

Jason raises an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“ _This_.” Percy makes a peace sign with both hands, then curls his index and middle fingers into claws. “I look like a t-rex. _Rawr_.” He wiggles his arms in a completely futile attempt to look threatening. He pretty much only has use of his hands, his arms bent up towards his shoulders and tied, then tied again to a rope around his chest. The fact that he’s on his knees only makes him look more harmless.

“No, actually, but I can see it now that you bring it up,” Jason replies, trying not to laugh. “And are doing...whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Rrrrr!” Percy wiggles his claw-hands again and sits up on his knees, then bites at the air a few times. “Rrrraaaawww--”

He tips his head back as he growls, and quicker than Jason can react, he goes too far and loses his balance, tipping over onto the floor. He hits the ground, his head connecting with a _thunk_ that make Jason wince.

_“Ow!”_

“Whoa. You okay?” Jason leans forward, tensing, and prepares to dive for Percy and start tending to him.

“I’m fine. A little help getting up would be nice, though.” Percy squirms a little, demonstrating the difficulty he has moving with the ties around his arms, his chest, his legs...Jason relaxes and exhales, and lets himself sit back and enjoy watching the struggle.

“If you’re not hurt? You got yourself down there and you can get yourself back up.” He crosses his leg, ankle resting on his knee, and smirks.

Percy wriggles again and wrinkles his nose. “You are so mean to me.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it.” Jason uncrosses his legs and rests his heel in the middle of Percy’s back, a thrill running up his spine as Percy opens his mouth around a sigh, eyes fluttering closed. Oh, yeah.

“You know, sir, I’m not going to be able to get up with you stepping on me.” He doesn’t sound unhappy about that, though, and he’s stopped squirming and hasn’t slipped into Greek, so Jason figures they’re still okay.

“I’m not, I’m using you as a footstool. Stepping on you would hurt a lot more.” He crosses his other foot over his ankle, and Percy shifts a little and sighs again, his lips turning up in a contented smile that makes Jason’s heart beat a little faster.

“Same difference,” Percy mumbles, his voice warm and a little sleepy.

“Tell me if you start tingling or losing feeling,” Jason reminds him. “Little brat.”

“Yes, sir.” Percy flashes him a lazy grin, his eyes half-lidded.

“Good boy.” Jason grins back at him, then picks up the glass of ice water on the table next to him and takes a sip, watching as Percy turns to mush at the praise--visibly melting into the floor, every muscle loose and relaxed.  What was it people said about cats being a liquid? Whatever it is, it’s apparently true of sons of Poseidon, too. 


End file.
